Divergence Point Knightmare Frames
The Knightmare Frame are humanoid-shaped armored fighting machines developed at first by the Holy Britannian Empire, and then later by other countries, the unit is first deployed in direct combat during the Britannian Invasion of Japan. During this Invasion the Knightmare Frame proves itself to be far superior to any other fighting machine at the time, with it easily able to outmaneuver and outfight Japanese tanks. After the Invasion, the Knightmare Frame becomes the main fighting unit of the Britannian Military replacing the now obsolete main battle tanks of their forces. Over time the Knightmare Frame has advanced to become the main weapon of several different nations. Overview (Paraphrased from the Code Geass Wiki Knightmare Frame Article) Knightmare Frames often have a humanoid shape and are usually between four and five meters tall. In addition to the standard range of bipedal movement, Knightmare Frames are equipped with Landspinners, self-propelled roller skates attached to the ankles of the machines, which allow them to achieve high mobility and speeds on most terrain. Visual data is gathered through Factsphere sensors, which have the thermographic capability and an array of other data-collection functions which are collated in real-time. Factspheres are commonly protected under a layer of armor which can be retracted to improve system sensitivity. Knightmare Frames are piloted from a cockpit set in the protruding 'humpback' in the unit. The cockpit is a self-contained control center which can be ejected in case of emergency. Knightmare Frames are powered by the Yggdrasil Drive, a fictional energy source. Its centerpiece is a Sakuradite device called the Core Luminous, wherein a cube of unknown composition is weightlessly suspended. The cube revolves at high speeds during a state of drive activation known as Yggdrasil Resonance, apparently involved in the conduction of electricity. The technology is named after the Yggdrasil, the world tree of Norse mythology. The drive is recharged through a Sakuradite energy filler. Knightmare Frames are typically armed with rocket-propelled anchors called Slash Harkens and a number of other weapons. Mass-production models usually carry handheld rifles and a number of Chaos Mines, cylindrical air burst grenades that spray deadly shrapnel over a small area. Less common equipment, though more widespread as the series progresses, are Maser Vibration Swords (MVS), a form of vibroblade which oscillates at a high ratio to cut through almost anything, and Hadron Cannons, powerful energy cannons which can obliterate almost anything in their path. Late in 2017, Float Systems, devices which allow Knighmares to fly, is introduced, and by 2018 also fall into common use. History The creation of Knightmare Frames is roughly divided into nine different ages, which mark the birth of a new kind of weapon platform and its evolution into a full-fledged combat system. 'First Age: Infancy' The beginnings of the Knightmare Frame came from the creation of 'emergency survival cockpits' for conventional armored vehicles. Equipped with rocket engines to fly the crew away from the wreck, the contraptions were soon equipped with artificial legs to allow greater mobility. The limited room inside said vehicles restricted the number of legs to two. Though not a weapon in any sense of the word, the 'walking cockpits' provided the base form for their successors. 'Second Age: Turning Point' Several years later, the creation of several common Knightmare Frame technologies, such as the Factspheres and Landspinners, lead to the funding for Knightmare Frame prototypes. However, the new technologies performed erratically, and the research was outsourced to military-based robotics projects and social-oriented programs. The former was assigned to a Britannian Army Special Division, the 'Special Dispatch Guidance System Division', while the latter went in the hands of a private group, the Ashford Foundation. The foundation implemented technologies related to training and education, enabling the entire Knightmare Frame program to make progress fluidly. The bipedal weapon was nicknamed 'Knightmare' by the Army, but its non-offensive equipment was referred to as 'Frame' by civilians. The union of those two terms gave birth to the name 'Knightmare Frame'. 'Third Age: Archetype' With the results gained from the two separate programs, Knightmare Frames were developed in combat-effective platforms. Use of Sakuradite became paramount in making the Knightmare Frames perform to expectations, resulting in the mineral's value increasing greatly, turning it into a resource as important as fossil fuels in international politics. The Third Age also marked the creation of the Ganymede prototype machine, manufactured and designed by the Ashford Foundation. Its test pilot, Marianne quickly became famous and was granted knighthood, before eventually getting married to the Britannian Emperor. However, the company suffered a great loss when Marianne was assassinated. The Ashford Foundation eventually retired from its business and its employees were disbanded. The truth of the Empress' death was never truly elucidated but rumors suggest that her downfall was caused by a political feud meant to keep the rising Ashford Foundation in check. 'Fourth Age: Implementation' The Fourth Age saw the introduction of the RPI-11 Glasgow, the first mass-production weapons platform. Its abilities allowed the Britannian Empire to easily dominate Japan during the invasion of 2010 A.T.B. The Glasgow moved on to become the baseline unit for the Britannian Army, though it is eventually made obsolete. Some Glasgow units are still used by the Knight Police for law enforcement, and other countries have used it as a base in the creation of their own Knightmare Frames. 'Fifth Age: Evolution' Following the success of the Knightmare Frames against conventional weapons of war, attention was turned to creating Knightmare Frames intended to destroy similar weapons, including other Knightmare Frames. The RPI-13 Sutherland is the result of this. The Sutherland features improvements to cockpit comfort and function, better mobility, and increased close-combat capabilities to emphasize its role as an anti-Knightmare weapon. The Second Princess Cornelia and her bodyguards make use of the Gloucester, a Sutherland variant designed specifically to combat other Knightmare Frames, reflecting the Chinese Federation and the EU's development of their own Knightmare Frames. 'Sixth and Seventh Ages: Missing and Continuation' The sixth age features almost no improvements in Knightmare Frame technology, earning it the moniker "Missing Generation". Even then some of the Sixth Generation Knightmares end up becoming notable like the IFX-V3D1 Gawain and the Mk6-W0X Alexander. Both of which end up leading to the development of new technologies and new Knightmare Frames. The creation of the Seventh Generation Lancelot marked the first significant innovation. Sakuradite is not only used in the Yggdrasil Drive but is also scattered throughout the frame, increasing performance dramatically in all areas. This allows the Lancelot to effectively employ the MVS (Maser Vibration Sword) and electromagnetic shielding. In addition to the frame, Sakuradite is also used in the VARIS (Variable Ammunition Repulsion Impact Spitfire), with the intent of giving it the strength to survive a direct hit. This kind of rapid development completely defies the notion of general purpose and mass production units, resulting in the Lancelot being a unique machine. Soon after the introduction of the Lancelot other Seventh Age Knightmares are developed like the Type-01 Guren Mark I and the Type-02 Guren Mark II. Then there are the handful of Lancelot variants including the Z-01/D Lancelot Conquista and Z-01/F Lancelot Frontier. 'Seventh Age, One Half: Succession ' This 'age' continues the older Seventh Generation Knightmare Prototypes and basically evolve them into one-of-kind custom machines built for the use of a single pilot. Though the Knightmares built under this generation are often built from the ground-up for aerial combat with the needed upgrades in the cockpit and the option to mount a Float System, unlike the previous generation knightmares which had to be vastly upgraded. This is passed onto the new mass produced eighth generation knightmare frames. This generation includes the various machines built for the Britannian Knights of the Rounds, the Black Knight Supreme Commander Zero, and some of his more experienced followers. This also means that these machines are not ever going to be used as a basis for Mass Production Models, and remain as One-Of-Kind Models. That said, unlike previous generations, these units are still quite superior over the following Eighth Generation mass-produced Knightmare models. 'Eighth Age: Distribution' After the massive development of the various Sixth and Seventh Generation Prototypes, both the Empire and the Order of the Black Knights would develop the so-called Eighth-Age of Knightmares which sees the production of brand new mass produced models for the common usage. These models usually have scaled-back tech that had been introduced in the various older Prototypes. These eighth generation knightmares also sport a small limited amount of Sakuradite laced through its frame, something first pioneered by the Britannian Seventh Generation Knightmare Lancelot. Like the previous generation knightmare frames the eighth generation knightmares are built from the ground-up for aerial combat which includes the needed cockpit upgrades and the option to mount a Float System. During both the Second Black Rebellion, and the Third Great War the Knightmares of the Eighth Age would become the main Knightmare of choice for both the Empire and the new United Federation of Nations along the smaller nation of the Kingdom of Orb. 'Ninth Age: Aspirations' The Ninth Age sees the introduction of the Energy Wing, a Float System giving unrivaled agility and allowing for blinding speeds, but being highly difficult to control. Only two Ninth Age Knightmares are currently known to exist: the Lancelot Albion and the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. Eight Elements Type. Currently, there are some plans to look into further applications of Ninth Age Knightmares with both the Empire and the Black Knights, however, this may be ways off before any new Ninth Age Knightmares to be produced for they totally need a very special kind of pilot to operate. Complete Knightmare Listing Kingdom of Orb Royal Defense Forces (RDF) * MBF-04A Lancer ** MBF-04S Lancer Commander ** MBF-04E Lancer Scout Type ** MBF-04U Sea Lancer * Type-11R Burai Mark-II ** MFQ-11 Burai Drone Royal Knights of Orb * MBF-05 Halberd * ORB-01 Bulwark * Type-02/F1Z Guren SEITEN Eight Elements Type Civilians * Type-1C Burai Non-Combat Type * MR-1A Loadarm * Mk3-NC3A Spatten 'Holy Britannian Empire' Imperial Armed Forces First Black Rebellion and Interbellum ''' * FXF-503Y Seigfried * RMI-13 Portman * RPI-11 Glasgow ** LE-E106 Knightpolice * RPI-13 Sutherland ** RPI-13/A Sutherland Club * RPI-209 Gloucester ** RPI-00/SC Gloucester Cornelia Custom * Z-01 Lancelot ** Z-01/A Lancelot Air Cavalry '''Second Black Rebellion and Afterwards * RMI-13 Portman ** RAI-13/A Portman Air * RMI-U14 Portman II * RPI-13 Sutherland ** RPI-13Q Sutherland Drone ** RPI-13/FA Sutherland Air ** RPI-13S Sutherland Sniper ** RPI-14 Sutherland II * RPI-209 Gloucester ** RPI-209/FA Gloucester Air ** RPI-29 Gloucester Production Type *** RPI-29/FA Gloucester Production Type Air * RPI-212 Vincent Series ** RPI-212 Vincent Prototype ** RPI-212A Vincent Commander ** RPI-212B Vincent Ward * RPI-V4L Gareth Knights of the Round Before and During Second Black Rebellion ' * RZA-1A Galahad * RZA-3F9 Tristan * RZA-6DG Mordred * RZA-10JS Percival * RZX-12 Florence * RZA-4EE Palomides * Z-01 Lancelot ** Z-01/A Lancelot Air Cavalry ** Z-01/D Lancelot Conquista '''After Second Black Rebellion ' * IFX-4DW1 Agravain * RZA-1B1 Lionel * RZA-1B2 Bors * RZA-2E2 Hector * RZA-4EE Palomides * Z-01/F Lancelot Frontier * Z-01Z Lancelot Albion Civilians * MR-1A Loadarm * AF-W8 Laborer * LE-E108 Knightpolice II * RPW-13 Workland '''United Federation of Nations Order of the Black Knights First Black Rebellion and Interbellum ''' * Type-10R Burai ** Type-1R Burai Kai * Type-11/5G Raikou * Type-02 Guren Mark-II * Type-03F Gekka ** Type-03T Gekka ** Type-03R Gekka Radiant Wave Variant ** Type-03C Gekka Custom * RPI-13 Sutherland * IFX-V301 Gawain '''Second Black Rebellion and Afterwards *XT-404 Shen Hu *RPI-212 Vincent Prototype *Type-0/0 Shinkirou *Type-02 Guren Mark-II **Type-02/F1A Guren Mark-II Flight Type **Type-02/F1Z Guren SEITEN Eight Elements Types *Type-04 Zangetsu *Type-05A Akatsuki **Type-05S Akatsuki Command Type **Type-05E Akatsuki Special Forces Type ** Type-05C Akatsuki Export Type * XT-401A Chu Yen ** XT-401C Chu Yen Mass Production Type * Type-06U Uzumaki * Type-07C Arashi * Type-11H Burai Heavy * Type-X/RPI-13J Sutherland Sieg Black Knight Reserve Forces *Type-11R Burai Mark-II *TQ-19K Gun-Ru Kai Civilians * Type-1C Burai Non-Combat Type * MR-1A Loadarm * RPW-01 Springburn Europia United Europian United Armed Forces (EUAF) * Mk3-E2E6 Panzer I "Grille" * Mk3-R3A4 Volga * Mk4-E2E8 Panzer II "Hummel" ** Mk4-E4E9 Panzer II "Wespe" * Mk4-E3E8 Panzer IIB "Hummel" * Mk5-R13P2 Silberritter * Mk5-C3C5 Mistral ** Mk6-C4C8 Mistral II * Mk6-P1W2 Heracles * Mk6-W0X Alexander ** Mk6-W0Q Alexander Drone ** Mk6-W0C Alexander Custom Civilians * RPW-01 Springburn * MR-1A Loadarm * Mk3-E3P1 Gardmare * Mk3-NC3A Spatten Independent State of Okinawa ' Okinawan Defense Force (ODF) * Type-11R Burai Mark-II * MBF-04B Lancer Export Type '''Independent Republic of the Marshall Islands ' Civil Defense Force of the Marshall Islands (CDF) * MBF-04B Lancer Export Type * RMI-13M Portman Marshall Island Type '''Confederacy of Australia Confederacy Self Defense Forces (CSDF) * MBF-04B Lancer Export Type * Mk3-NC3A Spaten Peace Mark Terrorist Group * Plan-096 Savage * Plan-101 Peacekeeper * Type-01 Guren Mark-I **Plan-100 Byakuen 'Other - Terrorist Groups/Civilians/Neutral Factions ' *AF-W8 Laborer *MR-1A Loadarm *Mk3-NC3A Spaten *RPI-10 Glasgow *RPI-13 Sutherland **RPW-13 Workland *RPW-01 Springburn *MBF-04B Lancer Export Type Category:Knightmare Frames Category:Knightmare List